CONTEST FOR ONE AND ALL!
by Swiftbreeze
Summary: Hey there to all Warriors loving people! The title probably says it all and the prize is a main character role  you choose the name  in my series that I just started called "Return of the Kin". Come on, try it out! :
1. First CONTEST!

**CONTEST! CONTEST! CONTEST!**

Hey! My name is Swiftbreeze and I want to see how many people will respond to this contest. The winner will get to have a character (you choose the name) as a main in my story so far, _The Return of Kin_, but most of all, have fun and get the satisfaction of winning (or trying)!

**Contest #1:**

**Date: April 10, 2011**

So, the contest is…

Name the Following Cats

First, RULES.

No _weird_ names, like Popsicleclaw or something like that.

No inappropriate words or swear words.

GET CREATIVE!

So, with no further ado, let's introduce the cats!

**Warriors:**

**CAT 1: A shy gray and white she-cat that always hides from things, but is fun to play with.**

**CAT 2: A fierce gray tabby tom that can kind of be a little rough, but is strictly loyal to the Warrior Code.**

**CAT 3: A pretty calico and white she-cat with amber eyes, she is very generous and always thinks of others.**

**CAT 4: A russet colored tom who haves dreams of becoming leader one day of his clan, he is loyal and wise and loves to help others.**

**GOOD LUCK ONE AND ALL!**

**THIS CONTEST WILL END ON APRIL 30****th****, SO PLEASE SUBMIT!**

**Winners will be announced afterwards.**


	2. Important CHANGE!

**Just wanted you to know…**

Hey there all! I know this contest hasn't been going on lately for very long, but I just wanted to know how **HAPPY** I am to have reviews! If you really want to know what my story is as the prize, read **The Return of Kin.** I'm really sorry if I don't have much so far, but it will be something big, I'm sure of it.

As for the contest, so far it's kind of HARD to pick! Sheesh, talk about a hard competition!

**I've decided I will pick a winner for each CAT, so there will be FOUR WINNERS in this contest. Then, I will host another contest for those four to pick the finale winner. The reason I'm doing this is because it's just soo hard to find one person in which all the names I like!**

Sorry for the extra notice, but JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW!

_**P.S Thank you all for participating! Can't wait to see who the winner is! **_

_**GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL.**_

_-__Swiftbreeze _


	3. WINNERS!

**Sorry for the late response! I was on vacation in Florida and I kind of forget. The 4 selected winners will be announced in this update though! **

**CAT 1: A shy gray and white she-cat that always hides from things, but is fun to play with.**

Entries Received:

Flutterheart by Queen of the Pens

Featherdrift by LarkThatSingsAtDawn

Mistyflower by winterthaw of thunderclan

Breezeheart by Scarheart of Darkclan

Smokepetal by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Ivyfrost by Warriors Rox My Sox

Mistwhisper by Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP

Sapphireheart by flyingwolfgirl6

Dawnfrost by Fred50208

Moonsprint by Mintfrost29

Graycloud by Stormcloud of Windclan

**Winner….**

Featherdrift sent in by LarkThatSingsAtDawn!

**CAT 2: A fierce gray tabby tom that can kind of be a little rough, but is strictly loyal to the Warrior Code.**

Entries Received:

Birchstorm by Queen of the Pens

Lynxprowl by LarkThatSingsAtDawn

Smokeclaw by winterthaw of thunderclan

Eagletalon by Scarheart of Darkclan

Stormstrike by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Graystorm by Warriors Rox My Sox

Talonstrike by Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP

Stormblaze by flyingwolfgirl6

Rockfall by Fred50208

Runningstorm by Mintfrost29

Stormclaw by Stormcloud of Windclan

**Winner…**

Eagletalon sent in by Scarheart of Darkclan

**CAT 3: A pretty calico and white she-cat with amber eyes, she is very generous and always thinks of others.**

Entries:

Driftingfall by Queen of the Pens

Leafdew by LarkThatSingsAtDawn

Dappledstream by winterthaw of thunderclan

Speckledflower by Scarheart of Darkclan

Amberbreeze by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Dappleheart by Warriors Rox My Sox

Brightsun by Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP

Riverbreeze by flyingwolfgirl26

Sorrelberry by Fred50208

Spottedflower by Mintfrost29

Mapleheart by Stormcloud of Windclan

**Winner…**

Sorrelberry sent in by Fred50208

**CAT 4: A russet colored tom who haves dreams of becoming leader one day of his clan, he is loyal and wise and loves to help others.**

Entries:

Emberstreak by Queen of the Pens

Flamepool by LarkThatSingsAtDawn

Flamedance by winterthaw of thunderclan

Flamestorm by Scarheart of Darkclan

Sparkflight by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

Russetwing by Warriors Rox My Sox

Rowanflight by Pineapples-Go-KABOOM-Loves-HP

Wolfspirit by flyingwolfgirl26

Rowanstreak by Fred50208

Russetblaze by Mintfrost29

Russetclaw by Stormcloud of Windclan

**Winner…**

It's a TIE between:

Emberstreak sent in by Queen of the Pens

And Sparkflight sent in by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

CONGRATS TO ALL _5_ WHO GOT SELECTED TO COMPETE IN THE FINAL ROUND!

Here is your contest: (ONLY FOR SELECTED WINNERS OF LAST CONTEST)

I will give you the name of a random made-up warrior and you tell me the personality, description, and flaws of this cat. The most creative wins! Make sure you give the cat flaws, no cat is perfect!

THE CATS:

**Sandfeather and Ripplefur**

Good Luck!

**This final contest ends May 25****th****! GOOD LUCK!**

**The rest of you can list cool names, as much as you can think of in the comment box. I may use some in my story!**


	4. FINAL WINNER!

**Whoa! Late Response! So sorry. I kind of forgot, but I am happy to say that this will be it! The winners are going to be announced. **

So, I selected 5 winners from the main contest, and they had to describe the personalities, descriptions, and flaws of these two cats: **Sandfeather and Ripplefur.** Unfortunately, out of the five winners that I picked, I only got 2 entries back! I actually got 3 for this contest, but Warriors Rox My Sox just entered it anyway. I'll put yours in too.

Oh well.

I'm going to base the results anyway.

Oh, I forgot to mention, I would like to thank **esthersim714**giving me some interesting names. Round of applause for YOU!

Entries Received for the LAST ROUND!

**From Scarheart of Darkclan, who won with Eagletalon:**

Name: Sandfeather

Appearance: Light ginger she-cat with hazel eyes and a very fluffy pelt.

Personality: A very flighty she-cat. She has trouble focusing on things and can be quite annoying. She is always interrupting others to say something obvious and stupid. Isn't really stupid just has trouble staying on topic. Is a great fighter because she has a lot of energy and can go for hours, but doesn't have enough patience for hunting.

-

Name: Ripplefur

Appearance: Silvery-gray tom with black dots, white stripes, and green/hazel eyes.

Personality: Very calm and hates to be disturbed when he is thinking about something. Is very serious and hates when cats are just plan silly (Sandfeather.) Is very bright and is always advising the leader in secret. Hates when cats make a fuss about him. Can sometimes snap at kits and apprentices because they ask a lot of stupid questions. Doesn't talk much to other warriors and isn't too poplar among the other Clans.

**From Warriors Rox My Sox ( didn't win in the 1****st**** contest, but since I only got 2 entries, I'll count you in)**

Sandfeather

Appearance: A fluffy pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes.

Personality: A bright and happy she-cat. She always seems to be hyper and friendly. It is unusual for her to be upset, since she is always so cheerful. She is a popular cat in her Clan, but ever cat has flaws. She has a bit of a tendency to daydream, and its hard for her to focus. She is clumsy, and is not the best hunter because of it. She forgets useful things sometimes. An example would be that sometimes she forgets some fighting techniques during a battle with enemy warriors. But, otherwise, she is a very bright and cheerful she-cat who loves making new friends. She accepts everyone.

*~~*

Ripplefur

Appearance: Bluish-gray tom with white flecks. He has pale ocean blue eyes.

Personality: A serious kind of tom. He is quiet and calm most times, but has a bit of anger issues. He is an excellent fighter and tries to be the best hunter he can be. The reason he always seems quite stressed is because he's afraid he'll mess up when he's in a battle, or will make a clumsy move when stalking prey. He is always afraid of what other people think of him, and to most he seems like a mysterious cat. He always seems to have a secret that he is hiding. He's brave and sweet, but he just can't get the courage to talk to anyone or anything like that. He would like a mate and kits, but he can't find the certain she-cat he's looking for.

**From LarkThatSingsAtDawn, who won with Featherdrift:**

Sandfeather

36 moons

She-cat

Sandfeather is a medium-sized she-cat who is firm and musclar. She is slender and elegant looking though. Her ears are wide apart and from the front her face looks a bit like a triangle. Her fur is a cool cream color with faint tabby markings. Her eyes are pale sickly green with pink nose color and pink pads. Sandfeather's breed is Oriental Cream.

Sandfeather, like all her breed, is very loud. She often speaks out words of kindness and little pearls of wisdom. She is very curious and likes to instigate any conversation which annoys other but she is well-liked. She likes to be involved in every Clan activity, no matter a battle patrol nor cleaning beding.

Mateless but searching

Kitless

********

Ripplefur

37 moons

Tom

Ripplefur is a large sized shorthair tom. His body is long and graceful with long legs. His ears are large and pointed, set upright. His head is flat between his ears and his grey eyes are almond shaped and wide set. His fur is plushy and good for cold winters. Ripplefur's fur is dark grey with a tint of blue. His breed is Russian Blue.

Ripplefur is not matched for his size because he is greatly shy and silent. It's amazing he's made it this far. He can be clingy when he makes new friends. He's very loving when it comes to family. Ripplefur is somewhat thoughtful and pensive and hates loud noises and sounds.

Mateless not searching

Kitless

His sister, Rosethorn, was currently killed by a dog.

**So…..THE WINNER IS…..…..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**WarriorsRoxMySox!**

**YAY! You can pick out a character name for me for in my story. Just send me a message. CONGRADUALTAIONS! **


End file.
